rebirthofmidgardrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheKHSProduction
Peter-rebirth of Midgard Name: Peter Parents: Apollo and Elizabeth Siblings: Half-sibling=Athena Family: Naveen (Half-brother),Aiden(half-brother),Milo(cousin),Moses(cousin),Tifa(great great grand cousin),Eris(great grand cousin) God of: Music and Art Relationship status: Single Biography Born in a paisible country he lived until he visited his god father with his deared and soft mother,Elizabeth who cared on him.He always asked to himself why he's so connected with sounds and music and why girls or even women were attract to him.When his mother told him that he's a demi god he went to his father to visit him an ask him some questions.He had a soft and peacefull childhood and that's thanks to it that he became what he is today. He can perfectly control his feelings and can be very insolent with the persons he doesn't very like(exp:Eris). He's kind of a flirt sometimes now that he's older and love teasing girls like him (exp:Chel).He's always there to protect persons and help them.He's nice and caring,he loves children and nature.He's not very smart sometimes and gets slapped by one of his fangirls very fast,he's very clumsy and awkard with some girls.But he's a great fighter,he doesn't have very usefull defense powers but he's an awesome warrior and has a lot of weapons(like he has a lot of instruments).He loves playing music alone in his corner when he'sa bit tired but he's very hyper once awake. For him family and friends are everything and he could do everything for them. Relationships Athena: He respects her even if he thinks she could have a bit more fun in her life. Sometimes he considers her like his sister which makes Athena twitched. Anubis: Very funny god.His awkardness makes him laughing softly.He likes training with him or listening to his stories. Idun: Game-mate number one! He likes dancing and laughing with Idun.He thinks she's very nice and funny.She's the only godess with who he has a lot of fun in the palace. San: At the beginning he thought that she was an annoying wild girl.But he saw something in her he'd never see if he didn't give his hand for"Peace" Eris: Family?Her? Such a shame,and also fun.Peter developped a teasing feeling when she came to the palace.here again he teased her and showed her his strong side. He tried to distracts her with this feeling so she could leave him alone.But wrong she just go on.What if Peter develop this feeling even more with other godess around him?But he hates her because she showed him how his mother died which disgused him a lot. Loki: Crazy guy.Just a crazy guy.He makes him twitch Seth: Same as Loki Chel: Very funny girl.but also to easy to hurt which makes Peter mad.he hates hurting people,especially girls because he doesn't want to be exactly like his father.He doubt if Chel is palying with him and his Apollo feelings,which makes Peter suspicious.... Naveen: Funniest brother ever.Naveen is the only demi-god who has a party mind like Peter.He loves playing music and have fun with him. Diana: Serious woman.Very serious woman.He's also a bit scared of her warrior and protective side because he thinsk she's dangerous and too strong for him. Aiden: Half-brother?Great!One more! He thinks Aiden is funny and nothing like his father,Zeus, he doesn't care about his father but of him.He wants to know about him and have time to talk with him. Milo: Interesting guy and nice cousin. Alice: Such a cute little one! He would protect her from the trio and playing games with her.He loves her rat bibliothec side and thinks her father was a hero. He would like to know her more. McGee: She can hang on ceilings like him! He thinks she's a funny girl and want to know more about her and her hang on ceilings thing! Blair: He thinks she's serious but a funny part of her ,she doesn't show in the palace, awaked when they were flying through the clouds,and that Peter noticed it very well.He wants to know more about her and finds her quite charming and attractive.But he fights his womanizer feeling inside of him to not hurt her..He wants to protect her more than the other.Peter fights like a demon against this and tries to ignore this feeling because he knows that she considers him just as Son Of Apollo,god who ,after Zeus, broke a lot of women's heart. Shego: Daughter of Loki? And? The children aren't like their parents.But since Shego 'betrated' them he's suspicious and prepars his mind for another attack...